Not another Essay!
by surforst
Summary: For a story contest. Involves the joy of test and stuff. Blah!


Not another Essay! 

I.

Kim sighed as she shuffled yet another paper around on her desk her hand already stinging from writer's cramp. Her hand was smeared lightly with the blue ink of her pen and her red hair was now demanding her attention to a very high degree. 'Focus Possible the test won't complete itself'. Why teachers thought it was necessary to assign essay tests would forever irk her. The fact that she could see out of the corner of her eye Ron happily scribbling away didn't help her mood.

Sighing she read the next essay question over again. 'In _The Oraculum_ the main heroine has difficulty expressing her feelings to her childhood companion. Explain in your own thoughts why this would be and include references from the above text.' Just great! Yet another pointless question to cause yet another easily avoidable headache. She was convinced Mike may be right in his assessment that all English teachers were the spawn of Satan. Then again Mike wasn't exactly the type of guy to take sane advice from something he pointed out himself on various occasions.

'Now why would the main character be hesitant to confess her feelings?' Kim raised her pencil to her mouth and started to lightly chew on the end unaware of her nervous habit. 'Well the fact that she was aware that she would die at an early age must not have helped. That would kind of ruin the romantic mood but I doubt that's the only reason. Why wouldn't someone confess their feelings to their child hood friend?' A slight blush crept over Kim face as she stared back down at the paper.

'Ron!' Kim closed her eyes remembering that time a couple of months ago when he got sick. How she had gently stroked his cheek and hair while he slept. Then the kiss and the expressing of the words of love that followed. It had felt good but when she imagined doing that while Ron was awake something in her just cringed. What guy after all would want her for a girlfriend? 'After all Ron's going to want a girl who's normal not some freak fighter.'

Sighing she looked back down at the paper an answer she didn't want suddenly coming to mind. 'The reason why she didn't want to tell him her feelings is because any sane guy would run away screaming.' A guy after all could do better then a girl whose whole life was dedicated to fight evil be it the annoying villain type or the destroy the world type. Why risk the one friend you truly have on a hopeless cause.

Kim allowed her head to drop slightly as she continued to stare at the paper. 'How can I write that down?' It was best to come up with a stupid answer and be done with it. Fake it like Mike always suggested after all teachers never truly read these things. Somehow she questioned Mike's logic on that one but when in doubt go with what you got.

II.

"So KP how did you do?" Ron leaned lightly against his locker as Kim tried to shuffle her books around. Frowning slightly in his direction she shoved her copy of the book in harder.

"Not that good I guess?" Ron smile had faded into a slight worried look. This brought on a whole new feeling of guilt on Kim.

'Get your head in the game Possible and stop worrying your best friend.'

"Except for the bit about my hand falling off I'm fine Ron. Same old same old."

"That look didn't say 'I'm fine' Kim now did it?" Kim looked up in his brown chocolate eyes.

"No big Ron I did fine." Kim finally done with the task of stuffing swung her locker closed. She winced when it made a larger booming nose then she expected. "Anyway what did you put down for that one question?"

"Which?" His eyes rose in confusion as he stared at Kim.

"The one about why the heroine didn't tell her companion her feelings."

"Oh that one. Yeah I just said it was because she wasn't interested in him." Ron smile had returned as he leaned back. If he had looked to his right he would have seen the horrified look on the naked mole rat that had just climbed up.

"Um...did you read the book Ron?" Kim fixed Ron with one of her 'I worry about you sometimes look' as she leaned back. Sometimes this boy really needed looking after.

"Sure KP why didn't you?"

"Yes Ron and it was obvious she loved the guy. Couldn't you tell?" Rufus rather firm nod helped to reinforce Kim statement but Ron frown only deepened.

"Then why didn't she tell him earlier?"

Sighing Kim looked down and shook her head. Looking back up, she raised her eyebrows looking at Ron. Her manner became overly calm as she shifted her weight more onto her feet. "Come on Ron don't tell me you've never been in love with someone and never told them about it." She fixed Ron with an intense stare trying to discern any emotions she could pick up when he finally did answer.

Hesitating for a second he again failed to notice the firm nods from Rufus. "No can't say I have." Looking back at its master in horror the rodent started to firmly shake its head in denial trying to take back its previous answer.

"Oh." Looking down Kim took in a deep breath before standing back up with a smile on her face. "So you up for a study session on Physics today?"

"Study for what?"

"The test tomorrow Ron don't you remember Mr. Barkin saying he was going to give one."

With a horrified look on his face Ron backed off a second. "Mr. B promised that for every missed question I'd get a week in detention. KP I don't want to die in detention!"

With a slight smile on her face she walked forward and grabbed his arm lightly. "Then we should get to studying shouldn't we?"

Ron frame seemed to collapse as he was tugged along by Kim. Kim frowned in his direction before tugging more firmly. The boy raised his head slightly. "I'm coming KP!"

III.

Ron watched as Kim mouth stretched in a mighty yawn her eyes squinting closed. Seconds later the two green orbs popped back into his vision only to disappear again as she leaned back. Her book forgotten it slid forward slightly before Ron reached out and grabbed it. "You ok KP?" He could feel his lips stretch as a massive smile broke out on his face. His own studies forgotten.

For nearly five hours they'd been focused on their pursuit of knowledge with the sad after effects that followed. Ron could already feel the headache coming on full force as facts swam through his brain and poor Kim was quickly losing the fight for consciousness. Ron smiled as she sat up again brushing her hair back and looking at him. "I'm alright Ron. Now what was the answer for question three?"

"Which chapter KP?"

Kim shot him a look on that one and Ron instinctively gulped. Raising his hands he smiled. "Alright KP I think it was forty three meters per second or something like that."

"You sure?" Her head leaned forward some more and Ron smile grew bigger. He almost laughed when she 'adjusted' herself on the couch allow herself to lie down. Good thing Kim parent weren't here or they'd have already ordered their daughter to bed. That just wouldn't be fun.

"Kim I'm going to get some snackage you want any?"

"No I'm good." Ron got up and left giving his pal Rufus a thumbs up. Going into the kitchen he fixed himself a quick sandwich and wolfed it down. Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a black marker and made his way back. Sure enough Kim was fast asleep.

"Hey KP if you're awake just blink once." Nothing. "Kim is that a blender sneaking up on you!" Again nothing. Smiling Ron moved forward his target now in sight.

"Sorry KP nothing personal." Uncapping the marker he leaned forward then halted watching as her lips parted slightly in her sleep and her tongue ran over them. Her kissable red lips.

Shaking his head Ron looked towards his buddy for moral support. The rodent though had already ran off. 'Damn traitor! In a middle of a mission and he's probably going for cheese. Speaking of cheese I should get a Naco on the way home.' Turning his attention back he made the mistake he knew he'd regret. He allowed his eye to roam.

Starting again at her lips his eyes went down to her smooth white neck watching as she swallowed in her sleep. Moving down his vision moved towards her chest watching as it slowly rose with each breath. It took a while for his eyes to break off of that sight but they eventually made their way down to her bare stomach. He wondered if she'd wake up if he put something in her belly button. She used to after all as a kid. Then his eyes rose back up to her face as she stirred slightly. A murmur he could barely hear escaping from her lips.

Lifting his hand he slowly and tentatively touched her face allowing his hand to trace her features. To slowly caress her cheek and to brush against her lips. A happy sigh escaped from Kim's lips as she again moved slightly. Removing his hand from her face he stroked her hair gently for a while just watching her. It was only at times like this that he realized just how fragile she really was. Sure she was the girl who could do anything but one well placed hit and it would all be over. He'd seen larger men taken down by less then what had been thrown at her and God did it scare him to think that someday somehow she'd suffer that fate she was constantly cheating.

'Even if I have to use myself as a shield I swear I'll never let that happen. Not as long this body still breaths or Nacos are still sold in your local Bueno Nacho.' Sitting back he looked at the marker studying it for a second. 'It would be a sin to use this on a face like that.'

With that established, he expertly began to trace a pair of glasses on her face along with a moustache and various other little artistic flairs. Sure she'd kill him in the morning but it was still worth it. After all he might as well enjoy what little time she'd allow him in her life. He'd always have that after all.

Getting back up, he finally spotted Rufus. "Come on little buddy."

He failed to hear the slightly louder murmur that escaped Kim lips. If he had listen closely he would have heard something that would have made his life have new meaning but life is hardly ever that easy. Her voice slightly above a whisper Kim spoke those famous words. "Ron a little lower."

IV

Barkin looked calmly on the young man in front of him. Raising an eyebrow he nodded to the paper in front of him. "Stoppable do you have any idea how many questions you missed?"

Shifting nervously the young blond man shook his head slightly. "No idea Mr. B."

"Well to my shock you actually got them all right." Seeing the young man sit up straighter with a happy smile on his face Steve Barkin allowed a rare smile to spread. "I'm proud of you son. Apparently those sessions with me have been doing you good and in that spirit I'm only giving you three days of detention."

Staring back in shock Ron voice came out with a slight whine to it. "That's not fair Mr. B." Barkin frowned at that not happy to see one of his students take that tone. It just wasn't what men do.

"Do you want a week Stoppable?" Ron shook his head. "Good you're dismissed." Barkin watched as the boy walked away. Only when he was gone did he allow a full smile to come to his face. He truly was proud of the kid.

Taking out another paper he studied it for a while. Ask to grade these, as he did so many papers in this school, he had come across something that bothered him. Sure the boy's apparent inability to grasp the obvious bothered him but it was someone else work that disturbed him. 'I need to have a talk with Possible soon.'

_The End

* * *

_

A/N: Sure it's a short story but I had a lot of trouble writing for this topic. You'd think it'd be easy writing a story about Kim and Ron taking a test but it really wasn't. Bah is all I have to say.

Anyway progress notes. I'm working on stuff. Enough said! Anyway if you want you can stop on by a forum I created and create a thread for me to reply to. Want to nag me about a story do it there or if you want help on something. Whatever, after all it's meant for the readers. On that note hope you all have fun reading this and remember reviewing always helps. Every signed review gets a personal reply from me after all.

The book Kim and Ron had to write essays on is a tentative title for a fiction story I want to write. Same cannon characters you love just in a whole new world. Only problem is I already got enough projects as is. I need to outsource my stuff already.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
